


Locked Doors

by amoama



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa doesn’t hold with locked doors. </p>
<p>For Drabble Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Doors

Papa doesn’t hold with locked doors. It’s one of the reasons Cosette knows what she knows without having to ask.

They live a furtive existence. He casts his protective shadow over her but she doesn’t know how to protect him in return. All she knows is that when his face freezes in panic and his voice commands her harshly to turn away or look down or hurry off that she must do so without question.

All these years, she’s been hidden, safe, but free. He taught her to love freedom and obey him. Suddenly, she finds, she can’t do both.


End file.
